In a datacenter environment, many resources may be used to provide various services via, for example, a web site. The resources may include hardware resources and software resources executed by the hardware resources. The resources may each be associated with metadata stored in various repositories distributed across a number of datacenters. Processing queries about the metadata may require accessing multiple repositories. Typically, a query system might join two or more data structures determine the results of the query. However, this process is resource-consuming and time consuming. Further, repositories having diverse data structures cannot be joined so certain queries cannot be processed.